1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination body dryer, moisturizer, suntan oil and fragrance dispenser for use in the home, office or a place of business. The body freshener is a convenient and efficient system for drying the body after a shower, swim, etc. The body freshener essentially replaces the need for towel drying and the associated maintenance costs. Alternatively, the body freshener may be used for applying sun tan oils, water, or fragrances before exposure to the sun.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric body dryers and fragrance dispensers are known in the art. However, the prior art lacks a device such as the body freshener that combines a body dryer, moisturizer, sun tan oil and fragrance dispenser into a single unit.
The need for body fresheners is demonstrated in the art in as disclosed in various patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,838 shows a combination wall mounted dryer and heater for using heating air for discharge into a room or hair drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,416 shows a combination hair/hand/body dryer and vapor dispenser. The unit may be wall mounted in a cabinet with a hair dryer. The suitable vaporizing substance is disposed adjacent to the inlet of the hair dryer and then expelled with the heated air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,377 shows a hot air dryer room deodorizer for use in rooms and restrooms. A vaporizable deodorizer is disposed over the air intake to a hot air dryer, such that the intake air is drawn through the deodorizer and into the hot air dryer itself and then exhausted from the hot air dryer into the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,595 shows a body drying apparatus having a fan, heating element, air vents, and air nozzle. Two operating switches enable an operator to select one of several flow rates and temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,821 discloses an aroma diffuser assembly having a heating element for effecting the release of an aroma from a contained aroma producing material.
Although electric body dryers are disclosed in the prior art, a means for delivering fragrances by a forced draft blower are not known. The use of an aspirator device to produce a vacuum that enables a suction to draw the liquid substance into the discharge of a blower is not found in the art. As the prior art discloses a fragrance substance located at the air intake of a blower for propulsion through the blower.